Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, planes, boats and trains have wiring harnesses in them. The wiring harness provides various functions including communications, power, control and electrical connections. Wire crimping tools having a straight crimping portion are used to service the wiring harness when a wire needs to be replaced or new connections made. In essence, the crimping tool can be used to remove insulations and to connect two or more wires together. The wiring harness, however, may be located in certain parts of the vehicle that are difficult to access. In cases where the wiring harness is difficult to reach, a crimping tool having a straight crimping portion may not work or is difficult to use to service the wiring harness. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide have a crimping tool having an angled crimping portion.